Ishiyama Sosara
"Maybe I am the youngest, but it will be me who protects them so that they may accomplish their dreams, I only ask that I may make him proud and live up to his legacy." History Sosara was only a baby when she was kidnapped by a couple of tooth fairies, she was not harmed by these fairies, they only took some of her teeth when they needed them, she does not know where she comes from. A fey knight named Ishiyama Kenji came to the Tooth Fairy King and after some negotiation, was assured of Sosara's and the other kidnapped children's safety. She lived with the tooth fairies for a little over a year, being tended to by the fairies as they occasionally harvest one of her teeth. Kenji also visited every few weeks, bringing the children comforts from their original world and staying with them for a few days. But life has a different plan for Sosara and the other children. A malicious fey stole the children from the tooth fairies, and brought them to a blighted grove to use them in a ritual to attain immortality. Fortunately, the tooth fairies managed to contact Kenji, and along with another fey named Arryn, came to their rescue. After the ordeal, Kenji convinced the children to become his foster children, and he brought them to Sanctuary. Being the youngest of the four and having the most life energies, she was being used as the first sacrifice for their immortality. The ritual was stopped before she was killed by it, with almost all her energy returning to her after the creature died. Even though it was only for such a short time, her energy had been somewhat corrupted by the fey. At the time, the effects of this corruption came in the form of one of her eyes changing to yellow with no other changes. While growing up, the changes were a little more evident. Though she was a kitsune, the usual features were less like those of a fox and more those of a wolf. When she would eventually learn to transform into a fox, again, she would appear less like a fox and more like a wolf. Other than these physical changes, there appeared to be nothing else out of the ordinary. While growing up with the Ishiyama family, Sosara would often watch Kenji, Dogoro and Murasaki teach the students that came and went throughout the years. She loved to watch Kenji train and fight, she loved the grace he displayed in his sword fighting so she eventually asked him to train her. She would train for years with the sword under Kenji's guidance.During one of her more demanding training sessions, she awakened small magical powers, increasing her own strength in combat further. She would learn to blend both sword and magic into her fighting style. Appearance Sosara is a young and beautiful kitsune. Her hair color palette appears to be more like that of a wolf rather than that of a fox, this becomes more evident when she changes into her animal form. She can be found with a smile on her face at all times. Sosara has a light and lithe body. She often wears nice silks with her clans emblem on it, these do not impede movement for whenever she needs to fight. Any perverted male would say she has matured in all the right places, Personality Sosara is very cheerful and gets excited by even the smallest of things Don't even dare think of lewd thoughts, she isn't 18. She is both naive and idealistic, she will always think of the best in others and doesn't think much of being lied to or betrayed. She could also be described as bit reckless, charging in to fight her enemies head on unlike the rest of the siblings. Finally, she is also very proud, she was trained by one of the greatest swordsmen and a good king. Friends * Ishiyama Kenji: Her adoptive father and sensei * Ishiyama Dino: The eldest and most responsible sibling of the bunch * Ishiyama Yuunarin: Her slightly older sister very in tune with nature May or may not steal the pudding * Ishiyama Akihito: Her other brother who tends to keep to themselves Enemies Anyone who would even think of harming her siblings Mazes Aspirations Sosara wishes to become as good or even than her adoptive father in swordsmanship. She also wishes for her and her siblings to be great people who will be remembered throughout history. Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character